Legacy of the Hero 2: Lion, Witch, and Lightsaber
by Joseph Sockolof
Summary: On Coruscant, Link finds a portal to Narnia. Soon our heroes join him and meet an old friend. In Narnia, they must find a secret weapon that could be their only help in winning the coming war.....
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Legacy of the Hero

Part 2: The Lion, the Witch, and the Lightsaber

Written by: Joseph Sockolof

* * *

DRAMATIS PERSONAE

Link **–** Hero of Time/Jedi Knight

Aslan **–** Lord of Narnia

Frodo **–** Hobbit/Jedi Knight

Aragorn/Elessar **–** King of Gondor/Jedi Knight

Luke Skywalker **–** Male Jedi Knight

Han Solo **–** Male Smuggler/Jedi Knight

Legolas **–** Wood Elf/Jedi Knight

Gandalf/Mithrandir **–** White Wizard/Jedi Knight

Qui-Gon Jinn **–** Jedi Master

Obi-Wan/Ben Kenobi **–** Jedi Master

Lowbacca **–** Male Wookie Jedi Knight

Yoda **–** Jedi Master

Jadis **–** White Witch and Self Proclaimed Queen of Narnia

Leia Organa Solo **–** Galactic Alliance Chief of State

Puddleglum **–** Marshwiggle

Galadriel **–** Elf Queen of Lorien

Peter **–** Former High King of Narnia

Susan **–** Former High Queen of Narnia

Edmund **–** Former king of Narnia

Lucy **–** Former queen of Narnia

Bilbo Baggins **–** Frodo**'**s Uncle

Smaug- Dragon

* * *

PROLOUGE

In a forgotten kingdom far far away…

In the land of Narnia, a Jedi unwittingly loses a sacred weapon and the White Witch hides it away. To many it was thought lost forever. After a few thousand generations and way after the Legendary Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam killed the White Witch, the Wars of Middle Earth, Hyrule, and Coruscant had begun. Our company of Heroes had just finished their Jedi Knight training and Link had begun looking through the Jedi Archives.

* * *

Chapter 1

Link discovers a sacred secret

Link had just found the Legendary Archives in the Jedi Temple and was just about to leave out of boredom when he noticed a strange tremor in the Force. The Force was moving him towards an ancient and sacred wardrobe. On the wardrobe were ancient runes, which amazingly he could read.

It said: Portal, Enter at your own Risk! As soon as Link read that he felt uncontrollably excited. The Force pushed him to within a foot of the wardrobe. All of a sudden the door swung magically open and Link was sucked into it. When he landed he got up and looked around and found that he was no longer in Coruscant, but in an entirely different world! Link's Jedi Awareness told him someone was sneaking up on him. So he readied his lightsaber for battle and jumped upon the stranger.

It turned out to be a faun, a strange like creature with the torso of a man and the legs and ears of a goat.

" By Aslan's mane a Jedi!" it screamed.

"Hush!" Link admonished.

"Yes, I am indeed a Jedi Knight. But, we need to be silent enemies are abroad." He continued on.

The faun looked startled at this. Link then ordered the Faun to take him to the Land's central government. The Faun then led him to the legendary Cair Paravel where the High King Peter, High Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy once ruled thousands of years ago. When they reached it the next day at dawn, Link almost fainted at the beauty of it.

They continued on until they reached the great doors of the castle. Link sensed an unknown mystery lay in the depths of the castle and was eager to get in and explore. He quickly masked his excitement and waited patiently to be let in. The Faun then knocked on the great doors loudly three times and stepped back. Link did the same. After a minute or so the doors slowly opened to reveal a glamorous great hall. The two then walked down the aisle to yet another doorway that led to the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Company learns of the Spy

Meanwhile back in Coruscant, the Company had just noticed that Link was missing.

"Ha! I bet ya he got shot by a Wookie!" Navi yelled.

The whole company fell down laughing, even Lowbacca was. When the company had got over their brief giggle fit Jedi Master Yoda entered the room. He then explained how the Force informed him that their was a spy in their midst. Han piped in by stating he thought it was the young energetic Hylian, Link, who was suspiciously missing. Yoda and the rest of the Company highly disagreed with that. They all reached deep into the Force and began to search for Link. After a few seconds Yoda suddenly stirred. He beckoned to them all to stop.

He explained that in the Force he saw Link getting sucked into the ancient wardrobe in the room of archives. After having heard that they all rushed for the archives. When they reached the door to the archives they reached into the Force to see if they could sense any evil inside the room. But, alas! They sensed no presence at all! They hastily entered and dashed for the wardrobe. When they were all standing in front of the wardrobe they got a vision of the past. In the vision they all saw Link being dragged by an unseen force into the wardrobe and then vanishing into thin air.

"There is your proof that the young hero is no traitor!" Yoda exclaimed.

Han finally reluctantly agreed with that. They then started to search the wardrobe for some hidden secret. After several hours with no results they finally agreed that their time would be better spent in finding the real spy. Aragorn then reached into the Force and sensed that the spy was eavesdropping at the door. He then used the Force to tell the company to quietly sneak to the door.

When they got to the door, Aragorn quickly opened it and grabbed the eavesdropper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link learns of the Legend

Link opened the door to the throne room and was astounded at the mere size of it. "Merely a trifle, merely a trifle!" the Faun kept repeating in response to the young warrior's look.

Link solemnly walked up to within ten paces of the throne. Upon the throne sat a young man of about thirty with long braided blonde hair with gleaming green eyes and he was wearing an elegant royal green and brown robe. Upon his head was set a crown of leaves. He was an Elven King in Narnia! Link was astounded at this and wanted to know how an elf had got into Narnia.

"You will learn of my History later, young Jedi. But, first you need to learn of the Legend of the Lost Jedi." The king said.

Link was excited to hear the Legend and sat down eagerly ready to hear it. The king then ordered two of his servants to bring in food and drink for his guests. While they waited for the food the king began telling of the Legend.

Here it is in short: It all started right after Digory and Polly left Narnia and returned to their world. Jadis began scheming her attack on Narnia. But she did not know of Narnia's connection to the Jedi Order. She was about to put Narnia into winter forever when the young Jedi Knight showed up with the Sacred Master Lightsaber and manage to get her cornered all the way back to her castle gate. But something totally unexpected that neither the Jedi Knight nor the True Narnians expected happened. The White Witch somehow caused the lightsaber to leave the Jedi's hand and come into hers. The Young Jedi then dashed off.

Then all the true Narnians fled in terror except for one lone Centaur. The centaur announced to Jadis that she would one day regret this day. He then dashed off. After about a couple seconds Jadis began to become afraid of the Sacred Weapon in her hands. So she ordered it to be thrown into the deepest chasm imaginable. When the king finished telling the Legend it was already high noon.

"Woo! Some Weapon that must have been!" Link exclaimed.

He secretly wanted to get his hands on the Weapon so he could add it to his massive collection. The king then ordered his servants to take away the food and drink.

"Now it is time for you to leave Narnia and go back to your own world. You will come back at a later time, I believe." He said.

Out of thin air Aslan the great Lion appeared. He then let out a long loud roar and Link was once again standing outside the wardrobe in the room of archives in Coruscant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The spy is caught

When Link turned around he saw a crazy sight. He saw Aragorn with his glowing purple lightsaber at the neck of a young alien. The alien was whimpering with fear and begging for his life. Link was disgusted with the change of Aragorn's behavior.

"You obstinate jerk! Just because you are now a powerful Jedi Knight does not mean you can go around killing people at free will!" Link screamed.

Everybody stared with extreme surprise at Link's sudden and unexpected return. The company then calmed Link down while the alien was tied to a chair under Yoda's careful eye.

They then explained to Link on what had happened while he was missing. Link totally agreed with their idea to kill the alien when he understood their predicament. Leia suddenly entered the room and said the Senate would like to have the spy put on trial. Yoda and the company all agreed with this. The trial was set for noon the next day. Meanwhile the alien was put in a room with no windows for interrogation. The interrogator would be Link. That night Link went to interrogate the alien. He had the alien's hands and legs bound in a metal chair.

He commenced with the interrogation. He began by shining a powerful light in the alien's face.

"Alright buddy! We know who your master is! CONFESS! CONFESS!" Link yelled.

The alien just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I am no lunatic! The only crazy one in this room is you!" He screamed.

The alien finally snapped.

" All right, all right. HAAAAA HAAAAAA HAAAAAA!" he paused for breath and then continued his uncontrollable laughter.

After two hours of his uncontrolled laughter he finally calmed down.

"I'll confess only on one condition." The alien said.

Link stifled a giggle.

"Who's in charge of this interrogation anyway? Last I checked it was the interrogator who set the conditions, not vice versa!" Link yelled in the aliens face.

The alien reluctantly consented to not making any more conditions.

"Anyway what is my Master's name then?" he screamed back.

Link then said calmly "Darth Sidious".

The alien paled at this statement. After a few moments he agreed to plead guilty at the trial the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Dark Jedi is revealed

The next morning came swiftly and the alien was having second thoughts about pleading guilty. Two Jedi Masters entered his cell precisely two hours before dawn. He looked up nervously expecting to be killed on the spot, but was utterly confused and surprised when the older looking Jedi Master raised his right hand and released him from his handcuffs. He looked up with puzzlement. The older looking Jedi Master introduced himself as Ben Kenobi and his younger friend as Luke Skywalker. He then continued on by saying they were here for a friendly investigation before the trial.

They were just about to start when Link burst into the cell.

"Soooo. There is a whole group of you spies working together! I knew it! Old Ben has cracked! Now I can finally arrest him! Or maybe put him in the loony bin!" Link rambled.

The two Jedi Masters shared a huge heart felt laugh at the insane power hungry Jedi Knight.

"Young Jedi Knight, calm down we are Jedi Masters, not some foolish Jedi Knights. We have come on behalf of the Jedi Council." Ben explained to Link.

Link suddenly got very red in the face and retreated to a corner.

"It is alright young Jedi, you can help us investigate. But mind that you are not allowed to do a repeat of last night." Luke chided.

Link agreed. They started out by introducing themselves as the peace loving Jedi who had destroyed the evil Galactic Empire and made it the Galactic Alliance. The alien suddenly became very angry at this statement.

"You should have been destroyed at the beginning of the glorious rule of Sidious' reign!" He snarled viciously.

Link then drew out both his Lightsabers. But before he could advance upon the alien he was suddenly thrown back against the cell door.

"Great Scott! He's a dark Jedi under the influence of Palpatine!" Kenobi exclaimed with shock.

Link just looked at both the Jedi Masters with an 'I told you so!' look. In the Force Ben and Luke told Link to jump. At the moment Link jumped, the Alien had his lightsaber at his throat. But what the Alien was not ready for was two Jedi Masters chopping his arms off.

"GOTCHA!" they all screamed in triumph.

They all the left the cell of the whimpering and weaponless Dark Jedi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Jedi Council

Link and the two Jedi Masters then went in search of Elessar and Mithrandir. They found them in the archives searching fervently for something.

"Greetings Jedi!" Ben greeted them.

Gandalf hastily hushed them. Luke drew out his lightsaber at this comment.

"Patience Luke!" Ben commanded.

Gandalf was shocked that Luke would have threatened his life over this.

"We need to quickly find the Legendary Weapon of the Lost Jedi," he explained.

Link perked up at this comment.

" You won't find the records or the item itself in this world for sure!" he said. Gandalf looked surprised that Link had this kind of knowledge. Elessar finally turned around after hearing this.

"Are you saying you know where it is?" he exclaimed.

Link quickly explained of his experience in Narnia and what he learned of the Lost Jedi and the Sacred Weapon from the elven king. Gandalf and Aragorn were glad that at least to get some information of its whereabouts. Ben and Luke told the three heroes that they had all been summoned to a crucially important Jedi Council meeting. Ben led the way to the well-known Jedi Council chamber advising them to keep their Jedi senses open to unwanted visitors following them.

They then arrived at a very dimly lit Jedi Council chamber. When they walked in they could see all the Jedi Master's Lightsabers pointed at them! They walked in without fear knowing full well that fear leads to the dark side. Elessar thought back to his confrontation with the Riders of Rohan along side of a dwarf and an elf prince. He chuckled quietly at the comparison between the two.

Yoda then cut off all three of their Padawan braids. Finally at last Link had his normal hair back! The Jedi Masters then announced that the three of them were full fledge Jedi Masters and now on the Jedi Council. Link smiled at himself thinking of how Navi would react to his becoming a Jedi Master instead of her. But he had little time to think of that because he was called upon to tell of his adventure in the wardrobe. He then retold his story to all the Jedi Council.

When he was done with his story Elessar told the council of all his adventures he had ever had until now, including the Adventure of The Fellowship. Aragorn then started with how he had lost his father early on in life and had stayed with his mother in Rivendell, Home of the Elves. He then continued until he reached the point they were at now. At long last the council called upon the wisest of the three, Mithrandir, the Grey Pilgrim.

Gandalf started his tale at the point he was sent by the Valor to Middle Earth and had arrived at the Grey Havens. He told of how Cirdan, the Ship Wright, had given him one of the three-elven rings. He then went on to the tale of Bilbo Baggins, and how he had saved Erebor from the great Dragon, Smaug. He finished off with the tale of the destruction of the false One Ring and all the events that followed it up until now. The council then sat back and tried to piece these tales together and figure out their importance.

Before they could make a decision though they heard a rustling by the curtains of the great window looking out at Coruscant. When they all turned to see what the noise was they saw a great yellow Lion with a thoughtful look in his eyes. They all retreated back except for Link, who ran up to the lion and hugged it. They were all shocked at this foolish behavior of the Newest Jedi Master. Before anyone could say anything though, Link let go of the great lion and stepped forward.

He then introduced the Jedi Council to the Narnian Lord, Aslan! The Great Lion walked into the middle of all the Jedi and spoke. He told them that the Jedi whom they thought dead ages ago was alive and well living with the Marshwiggles in Narnia. He then informed them that unfortunately the Lightsaber was still lost. The Jedi Council then decided to send the three new Jedi Masters along with Ben Kenobi and Luke to Narnia to find the sacred weapon. Aslan then Roared a huge roar and the five of them appeared in Puddleglum's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Battle of the Marshwiggles

When the four Jedi Masters arrived in the country of the Marshwiggles they saw quite a sight! A huge battle was going on between horrifying evil creatures and several hundred Marshwiggles with Puddleglum leading a glorious charge! But that did little good at all against the evil mountain giants!

What they saw next startled even Aslan! The White Witch was there laughing her evil laugh.

"HAAAAAAAA! Aslan you stupid Lion! I thought you could face me alone? Why did you bring some stupid Jedi with you? Are you a cowardly cat?" she shrieked in mocking sarcasm.

Before she could say another word though, a small shape appeared outside Puddleglum's house. To Ben's astonishment it was his old Master!

"Qui-Gon! Well met indeed!" Ben yelled in greeting.

The old master had little time to talk he just ran faster than a leopard and within seconds was face to face with none other than the White Witch herself.

"I see the cowardly little Jedi has come out of hiding, after his highly embarrassing defeat ages ago when I had just come to power. AHA! We are still missing our powerful weapon, I see! Still haven't found it? Figures, you're just some sniveling idiot!" she gloated over him.

Aslan ordered the five other Jedi to silently corner the witch. The witch was still gloating when she realized she was cornered. She paled at the predicament she was now in. Aslan began to slowly walk towards her. She became full of intense fear she started to back up. But she could only back up half an inch before she bumped into Elessar. In response Aragorn nudged her with his two lightsabers as a gentle reminder to stay put.

When Aslan finally reached her, she fell to her knees and began to beg for mercy. "Not so tough now? Huh?" Link mocked her.

She then got up and jumped over the lion and quickly dashed for the forest. Gandalf then spoke some unknown word of some sort, and all of a sudden the trees parted and an army of Ents marched out with the witch in their hands. Aslan then walked forward and greeted them. He then ordered them to lock her in her old castle. They then walked away towards the old castle.

Aslan then abruptly disappeared, leaving the heroes to figure their next step. Aragorn then called on the Rangers, who came out of the woods with long swords drawn and chanting

' For Gondor!'

Link summoned the Kokiri. The Kokiri as well came out of the forest, but instead of swords they carried elaborate slingshots and deku seeds. They were chanting ' for Hyrule!'

The Ents then reappeared on the scene as well. Ben called upon the Wookies. The Wookies then charges out of the woods as well with Bowcasters at the ready. They were growling angrily. Luke on the other hand called upon the Ewoks who scurried out of the woods with spears in their hands. Qui-Gon summoned a couple hundred angry aliens with blasters in hand.

All in told the reinforcements came to about a couple hundred thousand and the enemies total number was 600.

"300,000 to 600! No problemo!" Link chuckled light heartedly.

They then charged forward and destroyed all the enemies. The battle was over, and the reinforcements disappeared into the forest. The Jedi Masters then gathered around the bonfire for council.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Qui-Gon's Tale

They started off the council with Qui-Gon telling of his adventures ever since Darth Maul killed him. He started off by explaining how he was taught the complex ways of the Force. He then told of how he taught the same thing to Obi-Wan years later. One of the adventures he had experienced was encountering none other than Darth Sidious in a vicious battle after Sidious had just taken over the Republic. Ben and Luke were shocked to find this out.

" Ah, you must be the infamous Luke Skywalker! I was very impressed at your actions, which led to ultimately the death of the Empire. If only your father had survived. Oh, well." Qui-Gon lamented.

He then continued on with his tale. The next thing he said was that he managed to temporarily defeat Sidious. But it was only enough to divert his attention from the newborn twins. It was because of his efforts that day that Luke and Leia had survived up until the Rebellion was born. Luke immediately began thanking him for the protection.

Qui-Gon then continued on by telling them of his adventure in Middle Earth. Link was thinking that Qui-Gon had somehow gotten a couple Elves into Narnia later on.

"Yes it is true. It was my doing that led to the elves coming to Narnia. I will tell of that later though." He said in response.

He got back to his story. In Middle Earth he had made a journey to Lothlorien. In Lorien he had met the Lady Galadriel and had learned of Narnia. It was then that he had a great desire to see another world. But Galadriel had warned him of the dangers of messing with other Worldly Travel. He had ignorantly ignored her. Later that day he had gotten a company of elves to go with him to Narnia. They dressed him in the magical cloak of Lorien though before he left.

He was all ready to go when Galadriel offered him a ring. He refused it politely. The company had entered a wardrobe immediately afterwards and got into Narnia. That was when all the trouble started. The company had ventured into a chasm and found the dead body of the White Witch. Qui-Gon foolishly awakened it. After she awoke Qui-Gon got out his sacred lightsaber in case of a fight. When the witch awoke she immediately attacked. Qui-Gon immediately ignited the sacred weapon and started to block the witch's knife. The witch was too cunning for the master Jedi though. She suddenly knocked the weapon out of his hand and grabbed the weapon and dashed off. That was the end of his tale. The Jedi just sat there pondering it for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Search

The Jedi decided to search for the lightsaber in the chasm where the witch had formerly died. They set off riding unicorns. They got there the next evening. They then made a fire and camped out for the night. They rose early the next morning while the sun was still rising. They headed down the chasm to the spot of the witch's death. When they got there they were ambushed by a horde of hags! They all drew out their lightsabers and quickly dispatched the horde in a matter of seconds.

They continued on to the spot. When they finally got there they saw a huge stone covered with ancient runes. The runes said: whoever is in search of the Legendary Weapon is not far off! This gave them all hope. They then all split up in different directions and began to search. Link suddenly found a small cave and ventured in for a closer look.

When he got inside a huge and evil hag confronted him. He drew out both his lightsabers and ignited them ready to fight. The hag just cackled with evil glee. From out of her cloak she drew out the Lost Lightsaber! Link then closed both his lightsabers and then reclipped them to his belt. When the hag had seen him leave himself defenseless, she drew herself up and with an evil laugh lifted the lightsaber up to kill him. But what she was not ready for however was for the lightsaber to suddenly float out of her hand into his! Link had now taken possession of the legendary lightsaber!

He then offered the wicked hag a choice. The choice was to either leave the cave peacefully and be locked up alongside her mistress the White Witch or be forced to surrender and lose her life. She chose the latter. She did not give up willingly though. Out of her cloak she drew out two more hidden lightsabers and prepared to fight! But before she could raise her arms to strike Link the other Jedi ran into the cave with Lightsabers glowing. They all charged her and disarmed her. Now, not only did Link have his original two lightsabers, the Legendary Lightsaber, Master Sword, Biggoron Sword, and his other weapons, but the hags remaining lightsabers. What a collection of weapons!

They then tied her to a spare unicorn and Kenobi took her the witch's castle. They all then mounted their unicorns and rode off following him. When they reached the castle they observed that Ents surrounded it on all sides. They rode to the front gate and were greeted by Aslan.

Aslan congratulated them on their significant progress. He then led the hag into the castle and when he came back out he locked the front door. He then ordered the Ents to destroy the dam. When they had done that the Ents braced themselves. The Jedi then rode a safe distance away and watched the show. After several minutes the castle was up to ten feet in water. The Witch and the Hag were trapped in the castle for all time! The Jedi Master's Quest in Narnia was over!

Aslan then breathed them back into the middle of the Jedi Council like no time had passed at all since they left. All the Jedi Masters were pleasantly surprised to see Qui-Gon alive.

End of Part 2


End file.
